A Reason to Quit
by ShadyMidna
Summary: GrimmUlqui. Ulquiorra ran his fingers over his lips as watched the man walk away. On his cheeks were small, but sure, hints of his growing blush. Grimmjow never cared that he smoked, and he never cared that he was moody, or a totally asshole... Maybe


**Woo!! My first Bleach FanFic uploaded!! XD go me!**

**haha, well i hope you liked my crappy yaoi lovely dovyness**

**Yes, Ulqui-chan smokes... fangirls don't hit me for ruining our perfect Fourth DX**

**I got the idea after reading a Epsada 7 minutes in Heaven where Ulquiorra smoked and was like, "Hmm... i wonder what it would be like if it was a story?" and i was too lazy to wait for someone to share this idea so i wrote it myself XDD**

**Some parts are total crap, so I'm sorry (once again, sorry) I honestly idk who the seme is in here XD i was going to include a little intimate scene with the two and THAT's how it was going to end, but i changed my mind... if you like that idea i might make a sequal or something if i'm not too lazy XDD**

* * *

**--A reason to Quit--**

Leaning against the bleached marble wall, the Cuatro Espada lit the cigarette resting between his lips. He took a good long breath of it; savoring the comfort it brought him, and then exhaled the dark grey cloud of smoke.

He rolled the cancerous stick delicately in between his fingers before bringing it to his lips again. Ulquiorra knew what they were, what they did to people, but he didn't care. Everyone had a crutch of some kind and this was his. He liked it. Plus it didn't have the same effects on someone like him that it did on the mortals of the human world.

After a while the cigarette had been burned down to the butt and Ulquiorra quickly disposed of his habit into the crystal sand of Hueco Mundo before returning to his duties.

--

"Ulquiorra-san…" The kind hearted woman spoke softly, "You smell like cigarettes again. I thought you were going to quit."

The pale Espada walked towards Inoue with distasteful eyes. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Orihime's expression swiftly transitioned to a mixture of sadness and disappointment. "You know they're bad for you…" She said quietly and almost under her breath.

Ulquiorra stood inches in front of her, staring down at her. "Eat your food, woman." She sighed and shook her head as she obediently began eating what he had brought her.

--

Ulquiorra exited Orihime's room after making sure she finished her dinner. When it came to food it was impossible to say when she'd be cooperative or not.

He had only started to walk down the hall when a voice came from behind him, "Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow… what would a piece of trash such as yourself want at such a late time?"

Grimmjow chuckled from the entry way between the hall and his room. "You've been kind of testy lately. Have you been up to anything… bad, my dear Cuarto Espada?" He smirked knowingly.

Ulquiorra merely glared at Sexta then turned back around, attempting to leave before the trash caused him to miss out on another smoke. But Grimmjow had used _Sonido_ and pushed his senior Espada into a wall. "Move it trash."

"Not until you tell me what you've up to, Ulquiorra." He pressed.

"It's none of your concern!" Ulquiorra defended. Grimmjow grabbed his arms, pinning him to the wall that he was already being forced against. "Get off of me!" He barked.

Ulquiorra had begun to form a cero when Grimmjow decided to ram his lips in to his dark and stained ones which belonged to Ulquiorra. He eyes were wide from surprised. What was this trash doing? Soiling him with his horrid, infectious kiss? He wanted to push away, run away to his sweet and deadly crutch, but… couldn't. Somehow… his kiss was more addicting then his _thing_ he had convinced himself he need. "So that's it…" Grimmjow whispered sensitively as he pulled away.

Ulquiorra stood with completely horrified expression – something that seemed completely unnatural for him. He soon followed his previous instincts and shoved the Sexta Espada away and ran.

Grimmjow stumbled and fell to the white, tiled floor. "Ulquiorra…" Was all that he said as he watched the man run from him.

--

If you had seen Ulquiorra it would have looked like his only source oxygen was in that cigarette. He kept puffing on it like his very life depended on it. In reality though, he was merely trying to remove all the events of the past hour from his mind.

"Stupid trash…" He murmured to himself. "It's nearly impossible to get rid of his taste from my mouth."

Grimmjow popped his head around the corner. Ulquiorra looked pretty frustrated. "I wonder if this is really the best time..." The blue haired Arrancar asked himself rhetorically. But he shrugged the notion off. There was no going back now… "Hey, Ulquiorra!" He shouted as he calmly approached the scary, smoking Espada. His green eyes bore into Grimmjow as he held the cigarette at his lips. "You know that those are bad for you right?"

"I don't need your opinion on the situation." Ulquiorra nearly seemed to hiss as Grimmjow walked closer. "So, I'm guessing that you're here to lecture me about my habit."

The Sexta Espada leaned up against the wall next to him. "Nope. I'm here to join you, so can you stop being an ass and hand me a smoke?"

Ulquiorra didn't know what he was up to, but sighed and handed him a cigarette none the less. Grimmjow held it between his fingers for a few moments before actually putting the butt between his lips, and when he did he gave Ulquiorra a wide smirk. "What now?"

"A light please, my dear Ulqui-chan." He teased. Cuarto Espada growled quite clearly before taking out his lighter and tossing it to Grimmjow.

"Don't call me that…"

"Whatever you say, _Ulqui-chan_." He lit it and after taking his first breath began coughing violently. "-cough- I guess –cough, cough- it's been a while." Grimmjow stated with a cheesy grin.

Ulquiorra tried not to be obvious about it but that smile almost made him blush. And blushing would mean admitting that THAT trash was cute… and he wouldn't admit defeat that easily. "Just don't cough on my please."

"Please? Did the high and mighty Cuarto just say 'please'?" Grimmjow asked as annoyingly as he knew how. "Maybe these cigarettes are making you soft." He said and exhaled some of the smoke through his nose.

"Hmph." Ulquiorra scoffed at Grimmjow's smart ass remark. Despite this fact… he had to say he was very surprised. If it were any other time the Sexta Espada would waste nothing to either tease of black mail him for having such a problem as smoking. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"What?"

"Why'd you kiss me… back there?" The shorter of the two Arrancar questioned, motioning with his head.

Grimmjow glanced back, but only to smile to himself. "I guess I was just curious to see what you tasted like."

Ulquiorra have him a dubious look. "Taste?" He wondered inquisitively. "What do I taste like?"

"Haha." The blue-eyed Espada laughed. "If I remember correctly, you tasted like… To be honest I don't really remember." He then turned his head to the still pondering Fourth. "It wouldn't hurt to have a little reminder." Grimmjow smirked before claiming Ulquiorra's lips once again with his own. It surprised Ulquiorra, to the point where he had accidentally dropped his cigarette. Grimmjow retrieved his lips and tapped his thumb on his lower lips. "Mmm, you taste like sugar."

"Su-sugar?" Ulquiorra stuttered uncharacteristically. "Not cigarettes? Not death, or trash, or—"

Grimmjow slapped his hand over the rambling Espada's mouth. "Hey! Can ya quit being such a pessimist for at least two minutes?" He removed his hand and quickly pecked Ulquiorra's lips one last time. "No… you taste wonderful, Ulquiorra." He smiled sweetly. Grimmjow ruffled Ulquiorra's hair playfully for a second, or maybe two, before he turned around and walked away.

Ulquiorra ran his fingers over his lips as he watched the man walk away. On his cheeks were small, but sure, hints of his growing blush. Grimmjow never cared that he smoked, and he never cared that we was moody, or a totally asshole... Maybe… "Grimmjow! Wait up!" He yelled as he ran after him. Maybe he had found his reason to quit.

* * *

**Ulquiorra's lips are like sugar ;D**


End file.
